


FYeahGhostTrick weekly prompts

by Yomz



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Other, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Chapter is a different ficlet, with the prompt as the title of the chapter and characters/warnings/pairings/etc. in the Author's Notes for each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game, Yomiel expresses his concerns, and Sissel lightens the mood.

“So you’ve been doing well, right Sissel?” Yomiel frowned worriedly down at his good friend. “I remember what it was like…” he trailed off, not wanting to bring back painful memories, “I’m just worried about you.”

The black cat in Yomiel’s arms yawned and stretched. “You worry too much!” Sissel smiled at the silly man in a black suit, chosen after ten years in a red one. “I’m fine, I promise. I like being like this. I don’t have to worry about getting hurt or not being there for the little lady and the detectives.”

“Yeah. Just let me know if you need me, all right? You’re still my friend, and I’m always here to talk; maybe I can help you.”

Sissel shook his head, for a moment seeming almost human despite his current body. “(You really worry too much, Yomiel. It’s starting to worry me.) I’m just fine! Although…” Sissel paused long enough to watch Yomiel’s expression start to turn panicked before he continued, “Missile’s tackle hugs are definitely an inconvenience. Poor Kamila gets so worried he’s going to hurt me…”

Yomiel laughed, shaking his head at his feline friend. “You think you’re clever, don’t you?”

“Of course! (Everyone knows cats are geniuses.)”

“You keep telling yourself that.”


	2. Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years spent watching the clock, he’s gone ten years without a calendar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yomiel/Fian!Sissel, post-game.

Yomiel spent 10 years as a ghost. He spent hours staring at clocks, at calendars, at anything that would show him what his body had lost track of. He spent 10 years watching time fly by, watching as time passed him by. He watched as the time went by, knowing that there would be much more to come.

When he finds himself human, finds himself **_alive_** again, he finds that time doesn’t matter as much as it did. He finds that his internal clock is more than enough. He stops measuring time by seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, deaths. He starts to feel again. His time is measured by heartbeats, breaths, the snippets of sleep his nightmares leave for him…

For the ten years he spends in prison, the most important unit of time is the visits his fiancée makes. As regular as the sun, Sissel is there every day. Sissel, the human Sissel, the one Yomiel lost, the one he named a cat after to remember her by, the one saved by a stubborn little kitten and his puppy friend…

Sissel, who is the most important part of Yomiel’s life, visits him every day. The guards laugh, and smile, and tell Yomiel what he already knows- that Sissel will always be there for him. The guards ask him how he managed to find someone like her. Yomiel just smiles and tells them he asks himself that every day.

There’s no calendar in Yomiel’s cell. He’s alive, and breathing, and his heart beats. He doesn’t need a calendar. Sissel counts the days for him, tells him how long he has until he’s free. He has his heartbeats and breaths, and he has her.

Yomiel’s gone ten years without a calendar. When Sissel asks him what type he wants, Yomiel tells her the truth. In spite of his comments about not needing one, she gets a calendar for the new year anyway. He laughs when she shows it to him; the police department’s PR department really went overboard.

He doesn’t tell his fiancée what the Police Department’s new mascot is named. The little kitten really has done well for himself.


End file.
